La valse
by Avril149
Summary: Fic: Une invitation mutuelle pour le bal de 7e année, ça met tout le monde en stress
1. Avant la danse: confidence au journal

La valse, par Avril

Avant la danse : confidence au journal

Ron et moi, en train de valser ! C'est vraiment de la folie, impensable, inimaginable ! Je n'oserai jamais ! Moi qui ai depuis quelques temps presque peur de croiser son regard… On ne sait jamais, il pourrait subitement se demander pourquoi je le regarde comme ça, avec un mélange d'émotion et d'insistance…

C'est que je l'aime ! Oui, oui ! C'est dur à admettre, mais je crois que c'est depuis le début ! Je me souviens de lui dans le Poudlard Express, avec sa baguette, son vieux rat et sa tâche sur le nez, il était si étrange et d'ailleurs, quand je lui ai demandé de me faire voir son sort, il avait l'air tellement embarrassé ! Ca m'a amusé, et puis c'était tellement mignon que j'ai eu un pincement ! Et puis quand il m'a sauvé du Troll… il m'avait écouté ! Il avait suivi scrupuleusement mon geste du Wingardium Leviosa ! Et puis il a eu des remords… d'ailleurs, ce qu'il avait dit sur moi juste avant, j'avoue que ça m'a énormément fait souffrir… Je crois que de sa part, ça me fait plus mal que si ça avait été Harry ou d'autres garçons… C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on se dispute sans arrêt. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, une critique de lui et je démarre au quart de tour ! Peut-être que c'est comme ça que je lui prouve que je l'aime… Franchement, je me demande comment il fait pour ne rien remarquer ! Je n'ai même pas osé le prendre dans mes bras en seconde année, quand j'ai été dépétrifiée ! Il a du être déçu… Et en troisième année, quand j'ai pris sa main par réflexe, La tête qu'il faisait ! On aurait dit qu'il avait une araignée qui lui courait sur le bras !

Moi qui, en 4e année, avait bien failli lui servir seulement de roue de secours pour le bal de Noël, je suis complètement abasourdie, éberluée par ce mot qu'il m'a glissé par l'intermédiaire de Ginny. Il m'invite pour le bal des 7e années ! C'est impensable, inimaginable ! Et tellement inattendu de sa part…


	2. Avant la danse: dortoir des garçons

Avant la danse : dortoir des garçons

Etendu sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vague, je pense à elle… Impossible de penser à autre chose depuis…

Depuis que Harry m'a dit qu'elle comptait sur ma présence au bal des 7e années ! J'ai bien cru avant ça que cette année encore j'irais avec une des sœurs Patil ! Ca m'étonne beaucoup qu'elles acceptent encore, après l'ennuyeuse soirée qu'elles ont passée avec Harry et moi ! Je souris à cette pensée… et repense à ce Vicky, stupide crétin qui parle anglais comme un homme préhistorique, avec elle…

Avec ma princesse, celle qui était apparue à la porte de notre compartiment, en cet après-midi de rentrée, le jour qui a bouleversé ma vie ! Elle était venue pour chercher le crapaud de Neville, que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Et moi, j'allais jeter un sort. Elle était jolie, assez étrange avec ses cheveux groupés en une masse emmêlée, mais elle était jolie quand même… et douée ! Tellement douée… je n'aurai jamais du dire que c'était un cauchemar, elle est juste intelligente… Elle avait bien failli se faire tuer, le soir d'Halloween ! Enfin je ne crois pas… elle s'en serait sortie seule, même sans moi ! Mais la pensée que je l'ai sauvé me réconforte un peu !

Je tourne dans mon lit, faisant grincer les ressorts. Quel crétin je fais ! « Tu fraternise avec l'ennemi »… Mais quel idiot ! Tu parles d'une excuse pour justifier ta ridicule jalousie ! Et elle veut quand même danser avec moi après ça ?

Je me redresse, illuminé. Neville avait l'air stupide à s'entraîner à valser, mais au moins il n'était pas resté sur une chaise toute la nuit ! C'est décidé, si je ne veux pas ressembler à une bouteille de Bierraubeurre ambulante, je dois me bouger maintenant !

Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour s'entraîner… Et puis il n'y a personne !

Je vais danser avec elle, je vais danser avec elle…


	3. Le bal

3- Le bal

Ron, anxieux, révisait encore quelques pas dans sa chambre en se parlant à lui-même. Il avait pu trouver un meilleur costume que celui que a mère lui avait envoyé au bal de Noël. Une excuse bidon mais qui marche : il est devenu trop petit ! Il jeta encore un coup d'œil vers le miroir pour remettre son nœud papillon bien droit. Tout devait être parfait. Il ne fallait pas gâcher la plus belle soirée de toute sa vie ! Il soupira piteusement encore une dernière fois avant que Harry n'ouvre la porte.

-Alors, princesse, vous êtes enfin prête ?

-Oh, lâche-moi, Harry ! rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Ron aplanit les quelques plis de son costume et fit volte-face vers Harry.

-Alors ? lui demanda-t-il

Harry s'approcha de lui en fronçant un sourcil.

-Mmmmh… Il me semble qu'il manque un truc…

-Quoi ?

-Ton air nonchalant ?

Un coup de poing sur l'épaule le fit éclater de rire.

-Arrête ça, c'est normal que je sois stressé, nan ?

-Je comprends bien, c'est quand même avec la femme de ta vie que tu vas valser en essayant de ne pas écraser ses escarpins !

Ron fronça les sourcils.

-D'accord, je retire ! déclara Harry en haussant les épaules. Il riait toujours.

-Allez, laisse-moi un peu ! Faux frère !

Harry sortit du dortoir avec un sourire narquois que Ron arborait également.

-Bon… Allez, se dit-il en aparté. On y va.

Hermione tentait avec difficulté d'agrafer une fleur sur sa robe de bal.

-Aaah, ça m'énerve !

Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens en tournant dans la pièce. C'était le moment le plus stressant de toute sa vie ! Trois coups discrets se firent entendre et Hermione se retourna. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny, elle souffla, rassurée.

-Ouf ! Ginny ! J'ai cru que c'était Ron !

-Je crois qu'il doit encore être dans le dortoir à se pomponner, en ce moment ! déclara-t-elle à Hermione avec un petit sourire malicieux. Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Hermione s'effondra sur le lit avec désarroi.

-Si tu savais comme c'est une galère ! Je tremble de partout, je sais même pas si j'arriverai à danser ! Et…

Elle ramassa la rose qui était tombée par terre.

-… et j'arrive pas à l'attacher, j'ai froissé ma robe et je commence déjà à transpirer !

Elle souffla, totalement désemparée. Ginny posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Allons, calme-toi ! Tout se passera bien !

Elle s'affaira à placer la rose près du décolleté et repoussa une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione qui pendait devant son œil.

-Tu es magnifique, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tous les garçons vont te courir après, ça risque même de rendre Ron jaloux !

Hermione sourit à Ginny et prit sa main.

-Merci, Ginny.

-Je t'en prie.

Elle se leva en défroissant sa jupe et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Finis de te préparer, on t'attendra tous dans la grande salle ! Je vais rejoindre Harry !

Hermione lui adressa un autre sourire et la salua de la main.

-A tout à l'heure.

Et Ginny disparut en fermant délicatement la porte. Hermione resta seule assise sur le lit et croisa les mains.

-Allez, décompresse ! Ca se passera bien…

Elle se leva, jeta un œil à la grande glace et retoucha une ultime fois sa coiffure avant de regarder droit devant elle.

-On y va.

Ron était descendu et attendait, assis sur une chaise, en écoutant furtivement quelques bribes de la conversation de Harry et Ginny, debout juste à sa gauche. Il jetait un coup d'œil toutes les cinq secondes vers la porte en espérant la voir arriver, mais seule cette fois, et pas avec un autre garçon accroché à son bras comme une sangsue répugnante. Il voulait être cette sangsue ce soir-là, et ne cèderait sa place pour rien au monde. Il soufflait à intervalles réguliers, et si l'on ne connaissait pas sa grande anxiété du moment, on aurait pu croire qu'il était prêt à accoucher, ce qui intriguait tout le monde.

Hermione marchait à pas lents le long du couloir tapissé qui menait au grand escalier principal.

« Pfff, ce qu'il fait chaud ! C'était bien le moment ! »

Elle s'arrêta en haut des marches et posa sa main sur la rampe lustrée. Elle inspira, puis posa le pied sur la première marche avec lenteur et élégance, même si il n'y avait personne. Elle voulait croiser le regard de Ron quand elle arriverait dans la salle et tenait à faire son entrée comme dans les grands films romantiques moldus. En attendant, elle craignait d'avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote avec sa robe atrocement mal mise, ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et cette fleur qui semblait trembler dangereusement à chacun de ses mouvements. En tout cas elle voyait la situation comme ça. Quand elle descendit de la dernière marche, qui lui semblait la plus haute de tout l'escalier, elle freina pour fermer les yeux un instant, histoire de se rassurer rien qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle avança un peu timidement vers la pièce décorée aux couleurs de Poudlard en suivant le tapis rouge que les elfes de maison avaient du dérouler dans tout le château pour y mener. Bizarrement elle n'eut pas vraiment envie de penser à l'esclavagisme des elfes pour le moment et regarda discrètement à l'intérieur de la salle. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Elle étendit les bras le long du corps en soufflant lentement, déterminée, et, agrippant sa robe telle une nouvelle Cendrillon, elle tourna pour faire son entrée.

Hermione venait de franchir la porte. Ron avait tourné la tête juste à ce moment précis. Lorsqu'il la vit, aucune hésitation ne pouvait avoir lieu. C'était bien elle. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe dorée, digne des plus belles princesses de tous les contes de fées moldus qui puissent exister. Elle semblait un peu hésitante et le cherchait de vue, sans doute. Il se leva de sa chaise pour qu'elle l'aperçoive. Ils se fixèrent indubitablement et se sourirent. Elle avança en maintenant sa robe légèrement élevée au-dessus du pavé, tandis qu'il venait à sa rencontre en dévorant des yeux son visage étincelant de beauté. Lorsqu'ils furent assez prêts pour se parler, avec toujours leur sourire sur le visage, ils regardèrent leur pied, embarrassés. Ils rirent de leur timidité avant que Ron ne prononce le premier mot.

-Tu es… magnifique.

Elle sourit un peu gauchement, quoique flattée.

-Merci. Toi aussi, tu es… tu es très élégant.

Ron rit alors à cette annonce.

-Padma m'avait dit la même chose au bal de Noël !

Hermione, amusée mais embarrassée, sourit et se mit à observer ses mains, moins gênantes que ses yeux bleus qui la fixaient assidûment. Elle dû quand même relever la tête pour ne pas paraître stupide.

-Tu… tu veux danser ? lui demanda Ron, un peu craintif.

-Avec plaisir.

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit à son tour, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux sur la piste de danse. Hermione fut surprise de voir tout d'abord qu'il l'avait invité à danser, ce qu'il n'avait fait à aucun moment au bal précédent avec sa partenaire, et ensuite qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal en valse.

-Dis-moi, tu danses très bien ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu !

-Si tu savais l'entraînement que ça m'a prit !

Elle sourit, tandis qu'il se revoyait encore à mimer les pas langoureux qui lui avait coûté quelques moqueries de la part de Harry, le seul au courant de ses répétitions improvisées, le soir dans le dortoir en pyjama. Il avait toujours ressemblé à un parfait crétin, désormais, il était un parfait crétin qui savait danser !

-Tu sais… déclara Hermione. Je suis très heureuse que tu m'aies… invité ce soir.

Ron resta un instant surpris.

-Euh… Harry m'avait dit que c'était toi qui… qui comptais sur moi pour ce bal…

-Harry ? Moi c'était Ginny qui…

En un éclair de lucidité mutuel, ils se retournèrent vers leurs deux grands acolytes, restés près des tables et qui les observaient en riant. Ils se sentirent stupides et rirent en chœur.

-Tu sais… Si je ne t'ai pas invité avant, c'est que je pensais que tu aurais déjà un cavalier… et que tu… lui aurais dit oui.

-Ron ! Tu sais bien que c'est du passé ! Ca fait trois ans !

-Je sais bien ! Mais… tu aurais très bien pu… en trouver un ! C'est pas ce qui manque, à Poudlard !

-Ron… il n'y en a pas un seul qui m'intéresse ici, pour la seule et unique raison qu'aucun d'entre eux ne te ressemble !

Ron la regarda dans les yeux, surpris.

-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Ron Weasley, depuis toujours et pour toujours, et même si tu n'avais pas réellement pris l'initiative de m'inviter ce soir… je suis… je suis très heureuse d'être avec toi.

L'intéressé lui sourit tendrement.

-Sache qu'il n'y a pas plus heureux que moi à ce moment précis ! Parce que moi aussi, je t'aime, et je suis terriblement jaloux.

-Jaloux ?

-Oui, je suis jaloux de tous ces gars qui posent les yeux sur toi tous les jours. J'aimerai être le seul à avoir ce droit. Et jaloux de Vicky, qui a… qui a eu la chance insolente de t'avoir comme partenaire.

-Tu crois que moi je n'étais pas jalouse de ton amourette avec cette… Lavande ?

Il ne dissimula pas sa satisfaction en apprenant cette nouvelle, et avança ses lèvres vers son oreille en mettant en contact sa joue avec la sienne.

-Alors comme ça, on est à égalité.

Il effleura avec lenteur la peau de son visage quand il revint en face d'elle. Elle regardait alternativement ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses lèvres… Quand elle s'approcha progressivement de lui, il crut comprendre ses intentions et fit de même au même rythme qu'elle. Ils fermèrent les yeux et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, tout semblait avoir disparu autour d'eux, ils n'entendaient plus rien, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, ils étaient un tout. Ce fut comme un choc électrique ; aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais ressenti ça aussi intensément. Tout le monde autour deux mais qu'importe ? Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti autant de bonheur. Quand leur doux baiser romantique prit fin, ils furent accompagnés d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements tout autour d'eux.

« Manque plus que le générique de fin ! » avait glissé Harry à Ginny ce soir-là.

FIN (le voilà, le générique ! )


End file.
